


Unconsciously

by captainLies



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, metaphors - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypto_12 - Freeform, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, YouTube, jk, love you platonic-ally though ;), only, subscribe, tags are life, tags are love, the story about wire people next, to, which is why i dont know how to use them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainLies/pseuds/captainLies
Summary: If you like stories where you wonder if a character has lost their mind or if weird shit is actually happening, this story is worth a try maybe?If you're looking for smut of any type, sorry, but you'll have to find another place fo now fam ;)





	1. Grump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Tyler are doofs.

"Mark, we gotta talk."  
"Does it have to be right now?! We've got work to do, mmnot payin ya to slack off," Mark replies wagging a finger in Tyler's face, and chuckling.  
Tyler rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he huffs leaving the kitchen.  
"Well fine then..." Mark mumbles following him.  
Tyler survives the shooting of their 'Who Can Make the Prettiest St Patricks Day Shirt' video. Naturally, Ethan's shirt is fabulous, Mark's is the winner, and Tyler's shirt actually survives being worn.  
"I'm Tyler, and I'mm grumpyy," Ethan jokes once the camera is off.  
Tyler rubs his forehead and smiles tiredly, "Ohk."  
"Well, hey, the video's done, grumpy cat" Mark slaps Tyler on the back, "Whadja want to talk about?"  
Tyler glances at Ethan and shrugs. "Dunno."  
"Really? You don't know why you've been a lil bitch all day?"  
Tyler glares at Mark, "I have Not been a 'lil bitch' all day."  
"Dude, c'mon, even you have to admit that you've been a little, errrr," Ethan adds shaking his fist in the air.  
Tyler crosses his arms and glares at Ethan.  
Ethan puts his hands on his hips, "Great idea! Stare off, you an me, right here, right n-"  
Tyler turns, heads to, and down the stairs.  
"What's with him?" Mark mutters to Ethan.  
"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YA KNOW," Tyler establishes.  
"WELL GOOD. WHAT'S WITH YOU?" Mark hollers back.  
Tyler opens and shuts the door, quietly waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
Mark looks at Ethan inquisitively. Ethan shrugs, "no idea."  
Tyler rolls his eyes, opens the door and actually leaves, slamming the door behind him.  
"The hell?" Mark heads over to the stairs. "Did he just re-shut the door? Fuckin diva..."  
-later that night, shut up, I'm great at transitions-  
Tyler wakes up to his door creaking open. "Again?" he asks.  
After hearing his door shut, he lays back down and huffs.  
Something warm crawls in next to him.  
"I think you need help...not from me...like-actual help" Tyler mumbles yawning.  
There's no reply.  
Enough time goes by and Tyler's mind slips him into sleep without any warning.


	2. Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened?

Tyler groans at his alarm, rolls out of bed and stretches before turning it off. He checks his bed and then glances around his room. It's not usually empty but he's glad it is because, hey, it's a sign of progress...right?  
He goes to his dresser and opens a drawer intending to prepare clothes for a shower but before he chooses a shirt he notices something shadow like shift out of the corner of his eye, he whirls around just in time to see his door shut. He slams the dresser drawer shut and leaves his room. He finds Ethan humming to himself en route to the kitchen. "Hey, what's up?" Tyler asks.  
"Not much just goin to make some breakfast...sup with you? In a better mood?"  
Tyler stares at Ethan incredulously.  
"Yes? No? Maybe..." Ethan waits for a little and then breathes in, "oki doki, well...gonna go make breakfast."  
Tyler grabs Ethan's arm. "What. The hell. Is going on?"  
Ethan whips his arm from Tyler's grasp. "Ow, also, I have every right to be asking You that question considering You are the one that's been acting so fucking weird."  
"Oh, right, Ohhkay, Sooo, repetitively crawling into someone's bed, sleeping with them and then never talking about it is, like, Sooo normal, and then randomly opening and shutting their door this morning is, like, really normal, and randomly making weird noises everytime I use the bathroom during the night is, well, super normal!" Tyler exclaims crossing his arms. Raising an eyebrow and trying to read Ethan's confused face. "I mean I didn't mind at first, cause I assumed it was nightmares or homesickness or something but I think you need psychological help or-"  
Ethan puts a hand up, "Wait. WHAT," Ethan takes a deep breath. "I-T-tyler, fuck, shit." he glances around and breathes out, "FUCK. SHIT," Ethan puts a hand to his chest and breathes in again.  
"Are you okay? Should I get help?"  
Ethan puts his hands up and covers Tyler's mouth. "Tyler," he whispers squeakily, "whoever is eh-was in your bed," he looks around, "I mean, I don't know how to say this, but it isn't and definitely was not me..." he whispers looking around again.  
Tyler's face straightens, "It's gotta be you, I just saw th-"  
"Dude! It wasn't me and you said you just heard your door shut? How long ago was that?! What if they're still in the house?" Ethan combs a hand through his hair and looks around.  
Tyler crosses his arms and stares at Ethan. "This isn't funny."  
"Dude," Ethan drags Tyler into his room. He glances around first and then checks his room thoroughly while muttering, "I'm fuckin spooked right now...I mean I thought you were the one making the weird noises at night....I thought you were the one who shut that door..." He goes back to Tyler who is tapping his phone furiously. "Like, what else have I thought was you when it was real-"  
Tyler shoves his phone in front of Ethan's face, "I know it's creepy that I have a picture of you sleeping on my phone," Ethan takes the phone and examines the photo closely. "but I took it the first night you came in my room because I wasn't sure if it was a dream and I wanted proof just in case...for myself, So I kno-"  
Ethan hands the phone back shivering. "Dude, really Look at that picture and then look at me There's a fucking clear ass difference," Ethan says gesturing to his face.  
Tyler looks from the photo to him several times, "I-I don't.." He says shaking his head and shrugging.  
"Fucking," Ethan points to his face, "acne dude."  
Tyler scoffs, "that's just the bad lighting..."  
Ethan rolls his eyes. "No, it's not, I've taken plenty of pictures of myself with flash on and at night, that shit doesn't magically get rid of all of your acne, besides there are some features which are slightly off. Granted, the dude looks ACREEPILYLOT like me, but it's not me, my almost lookalike has been sleeping with you." Ethan shivers. "Fuck, that is SO creepy to think about..."  
"I think it's the angle and bad lighting, but I can tell you think you're telling the truth so maybe you've just been sleep walking? Though, it's weird that you don't remember waking up in my bed..."  
Ethan huffs and approaches Tyler, "Tyler, it Isn't. Fucking. ME. I get that you want to believe it's me because it's fucking creepy that it wouldn't be, but it's not. It's not me. It's never been me. I've been sleeping in my own bed and waking up there too."  
Tyler rolls his eyes and turns to leave.  
"Dude," Ethan tugs the bottom of Tyler's shirt and let's go, "there's still some creep in our house who looks like me. We need to come up with a plan. Call the cops or something..."  
Tyler turns back. "Fine, we'll check the entire place and if we don't find anyone else, then we're setting up cameras and watching you sleepwalk into my bed."  
"It's not-" Ethan groans, "Tyler. What if they're dangerous? I don't want to run into other me..." Ethan shivers.  
"Fine. I'll check everywhere while you stay here the entire time and when, that's right, WHEN I don't find anyone, we're setting up cameras. After we find out it's you, you have to agree to see someone about your sleep issues." Tyler leaves before Ethan has the time to respond.  
"Fuckkkkk," Ethan whispers and cringes. He creeps up to his door, and presses his ear to it.  
Several tense minutes of listening later, Ethan jumps back from a knock on his door. "Tyler?" He squeaks out.  
"Who else would it be? Imaginary other you?"  
Ethan opens his door. "You checked everywhere?"  
"Yup," Tyler confirms with a nod.  
"Everywhere everywhere?"  
Tyler nods again. "Yeah. So tonight we're setting up cameras."  
Ethan snorts, "and by we, you mean you, because other-me left which is the Only reason why you couldn't find him. I'm not staying here when there's a cloneish thing sneaking into our house."  
"You have to sleep here or else I can't prove that you're sleep walking. If it makes you feel any better, we can have Mark stay up and watch all night."  
"That doesn't make it better...but am I allowed to lock my door and put something in front of it?"  
"Lock your door, sure, put something in front of it, no, I don't want you to hurt yourself in your sleep... although, if it's locked you probably wont be able to sleep walk into my room..."  
Ethan shifts and looks at his feet, "great, fine, I won't lock it...but Mark has to watch the entire time...gonna be so fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah. 5?


	3. The Markiplier Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark can't be trusted to do things alone. The true Markiplier way.

"Uhhh..." Mark puts a hand up, and takes a deep breath, "alright, so...don't be mad at me." He rubs a hand through his hair, "I know you guys wanted an answer but uhhh....Amy and I sort of passed out and the cameras apparently stopped working at around 4am so-yeah...maybe you should just install a security system?"  
"MARK!" Ethan whined, "What if Tyler died? What if my weirdo twin killed me and replaced me?"  
"Oh, I highly doubt you would be able to kill me in your sleep. Also, I'm pretty sure that if we installed a security system, Ethan might accidentally set it off a bunch of times and I don't want to bother anyone with false threats..." Tyler states.  
"Tyler! It's not fucking me," Ethan groans burying his head in his hands. "I only slept for maybe an hour last night and woke up with my lock still set. I checked it all night long. I'm pretty sure I checked it every ten minutes. I've never realized how many weird noises happen in our house at night before. Most of the night I was awake listening for whoever is breaking into our fucking place."  
"Yeeaah...about that theory, I mean, I saw the picture and I think you should just admit that it's you..." Mark admits.  
"Yeah, also, I don't recall anyone coming into bed with me last night, which is probably because you didn't sleep much, so you didn't sleep walk, if anything last night proves that it's you," Tyler adds making the I-know-what-I'm-talking-about face.  
"Okay." Ethan puts his hands together. "What if I sleep at Marks with a camera on me, that'll be undeniable proof for you idiots and also, I don't have to spend another night being on edge."  
"Well, what if nothing happens again because you're in a different place, maybe it's where we live? That won't prove anything." Tyler replies.  
Mark nods in agreement, "yeah, that doesn't sound like it'll go anywhere but what if Amy, Kathryn, and I take shifts sitting in front of Ethan's room, that way," Mark gestures to Ethan, "you won't have to lock your door or feel scared and we can find out that it's just you sleepwalking."  
"Yeah, and then we can get you help," Tyler adds smiling at Ethan.  
"Fuck, but what if it is someone sneaking into the house that looks like me and they see that you're all there and don't come? That plan won't prove my point."  
"Oh yes, right, but Ethan, you're forgetting that you don't have a point. Unless you have anything to.... confess?" Mark suggests raising an eyebrow.  
"Fucking. Whatever. When nothing happens we're going with my plan," Ethan states flatly.  
Mark looks at Tyler. "Oohkay," Mark mutters, "whatever you say blue boi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. That is all.


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang observes.

-Kathryn agrees to take the first shift and everyone's in place.-  
Absolutely nothing happens for 3 hours.  
It's 3:40am and Kathryn's catching up with a friend on her laptop outside Ethan's door.  
"Hey," Kathryn jumps at Amy's voice, "Wanna get some rest? Or coffee?"  
"Yeah, maybe in a little bit," Kathryn replies shifting a little bit over, "Wanna join me on this super exciting stakeout till then?"  
"Yeah. Sure." Amy sits down next to her. "You think anything will happen?"  
"I mean," Kathryn sighs, "I think that Ethan's probably a bit self-conscious about what's happening, he's probably still awake trying to make sure he doesn't sleep walk...I mean, I probably would be if I were in his situation...I kind of feel bad for him but I don't think it's fair to tyler to just let it continue happening."  
"What if it is some guy breaking into their house, though?" Kathryn looks at Amy and raises an eyebrow. "What?" Amy exclaims, "It's possible, besides I saw the picture and I don't think that it's a picture of him."  
Kathryn closes her laptop, puts it to the side, and takes out her phone. "Alright," she says going through her phone, "Let's just dissect the picture in question."  
Amy and Kathryn spend the next hour dissecting the horribly lit and awkwardly angled picture of someone who definitely has blue hair and is sleeping. Their argument turns a bit too heated. "Alright," Kathryn puts her hands up, "I'm too tired to continue discussing this right now but I also don't want to sleep cause I want to know if something happens so I'm gonna get some coffee."  
"Okay," Amy checks the time, "We should go out because honestly Tyler and Ethan have shit coffee, no syrups, and I could use some fresh air. I'll go get Mark to take our spot," Amy gets up and stretches a bit.  
"Wait, I don't want to go, you should go out, what if something happens? I'll just wait for you to get back."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm too curious to leave," Kathryn confirms yawning.  
Amy finds Mark asleep on the couch. She does her best to stay quiet as she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suckk :D I knowwww


	5. Surprisingly normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bark bark. I can't include chica cause I don't want an innocent pup in a strange story. Innocent pups are for purely happy stories only.

Nothing happens, no matter what they do, nothing happens for two whole weeks.  
Ethan get's so tired of the tests that even he resigns that it may be him and starts seeing a psychiatrist who prescribes him low dosage pills to ensure that he's less inclined to sleepwalk.  
Everything seems to be back to normal and they decide to shoot a horror-comedy-esque video in the middle of the woods. They walk through a trail in the forest for about a half an hour talking about different spots to use for what Mark has in mind.  
Mark, Amy, and Kathryn decide to rest and sit on some rocks not too far off the path. Ethan keeps walking "I'll meet you guys a little bit further in, just want to explore a bit more. Plus, I'm surprisingly full of energy today!"  
"I don't find that surprising at all..." Kathryn states. "Oh, you know what I mean," Ethan replies before wandering off. Tyler swears under his breath.  
Everyone looks at Tyler. "What's your problem?" Mark asks.  
"I just still can't believe you forgot the bag of snacks I specifically packed..."  
"Well just go back and get it..."  
Tyler huffs and sets the equipment bag down. "Yeah, I'll just hike ALL the way back."  
"Fine, I'll go back and get it," Mark replies getting off his rock.  
Tyler smiles and watches Mark head back to the car. He sits on Mark's rock.  
"So," Kathryn fidgets with her hands, "any more signs of sleepwalking?"  
"No, it's been weirdly quiet at our place. I mean, Ethan's been a bit off but I think that's kind of normal in a way, after everything that happened."  
"Well, yeah, maybe, weird in what way?" Amy wonders exchanging a strange glance with Kathryn.  
"He's just quiet and locks his door a lot. Doesn't leave his room much..."  
"Have you seen his videos recently?" Amy asks.  
"Amy..." Kathryn warns.  
Tyler glances at Kathryn. "No, haven't had the time considering all the catch up we've been doing..." He looks at Amy. "Why? Something I should be worried about?"  
"I Thi-"  
"No, there's nothing to be worried about, Tyler," Kathryn assures Tyler glaring at Amy.  
Amy rolls her eyes. "I don't think Ethan is Ethan."  
"That's crazy," Kathryn scoffs awkwardly looking at Amy, "Ethan is Ethan, I'm pretty sure Tyler would know the difference," she looks at Tyler, "right?"  
Tyler looks at the ground, not replying for a little bit. "Yeah," he mumbles, "right."  
Kathryn and Amy exchange concerned looks.  
"You live with him...there's no way it could be someone else, right?" Amy asks.  
Tyler sighs, "I don't know," he rubs his head, "I feel like we don't interact enough nowadays for me to know and I mean, he does feel like a different person but maybe that's just the therapy or meds?"  
They all turn towards the sound of Mark's running.  
"Mark, where's the pack?" Tyler shouts.  
"Didn't get it, getting Ethan, wait there," he replies running past them breathily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City hall proclaims that Ethan's hair is too blue and must tone down immediately!


	6. Conversation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and things. I'm bad at summaries.

Amy, Kathryn, and Tyler wait for about two hours before going into the woods to search for Mark and Ethan.  
The sun starts to set, and their voices turn from tired shouting to screaming and there's still no sign of either of them. None of them have the cell reception to call anyone.  
"I think we should head back and call the forest ranger's or something..." Kathryn whimpers.  
"Yeah, maybe they somehow got back to the cars without going by us. There are a lot of trails..." Amy agrees running a hand through her hair.  
Tyler huffs. "Yeah, okay, I'm going to look for a few more minutes, you head back."  
"Tyler, I don't think it's a good idea that we separate..." Kathryn points out.  
"I'll be fine," Tyler replies.  
Amy and Kathryn exchange glances. "We can wait for a few more minutes," Amy states.  
"No, please, you should both head back in case they're there."  
"Please be careful Tyler," Kathryn pleads.  
Tyler nods.  
Amy and Kathryn reluctantly start heading back to the cars.  
Tyler searches until it's almost pitch black out. He takes out his phone to use as a flashlight as he hesitantly starts to head back to the cars.  
The closer he gets to where they parked the more he starts trying to see directly through the forest. "FUCK," Tyler yells hoping that trees are somehow hiding where the cars are. He starts running. "AMY? KATHRYN?"  
No one is in the parking lot and no one is in either car. Tyler takes out his cell but there's still no signal. He throws it on the ground. "Fuckin-FUCK!" He picks up his phone and walks back towards the beginning of the path and then walks back to the cars rubbing his hands through his hair. He decides to check the path just in case one last time.  
Despite not being anywhere close to halfway out of battery, his phone dies, leaving him in the middle of the dark forest alone. His breathing elevates. He turns around slowly, taking careful steps to ensure a complete 180. He puts his hands up in front of him to make sure he doesn't run into a tree. The light of the half moon and stars help out a tiny bit to avoid bigger things. He feels a strong urge to be extra quiet as he carefully walks as fast as possible back toward where the cars probably are.  
"Tyler?" Tyler freezes at the faint whisper of his name. Too quiet to belong to a gender.  
A hand grabs his wrist, something pricks his forearm.  
Tyler whips his wrist out of their grasp and whirls around backing up. "Who-ahhmm." Tyler tries to steady himself but it's no use, he's lost control of his body, his ability to stay awake.


	7. Rattled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee. I'll come out with better summaries after I'm completely finished promise......I PROMiSE

It's warm. There's something on the side of Tyler's face, something stiff, something crusty. Tyler wipes it off assuming it's dirt but when he pulls back his hand he sees it's blood.

"Fuck..." looking around he notes that it's daytime, he's still in the middle of the woods on the trail, and there's still no sign of anyone. His body feels stiff and sore, he gets up slowly groaning with every movement. He tries shouting everyone's name a few times on the walk back to where the cars should be. Their cars are gone, so he starts to hitchhike.  
No cars come by for a half hour and it's eerily quiet out.  
Finally, a black van comes by with blacked out windows, it slows down by him and then speeds off.  
"The fuck?" Tyler mutters and continues walking. Thankfully, it only takes an hour to get to a convenience store. The woman at the counter isn't too pleased when Tyler comes in and asks to use her phone on account of how scruffed up he looks but lets him use her cell phone anyways. "Use within eyesight only," She instructs squinting at him.  
He dials 911 and reports everything that happened.  
The operator asks if he wants medical attention just in case but he refuses and looks over his shoulder to see who just came in the store. It's some guy in a familiar looking hoodie, their face is too covered to see but the more he looks, the surer he is. It's Ethan. "Sorry, could you hold on for a moment?"  
"This line can't be tied up, I'm sending an ambulance just in case, it should only be about 20 minutes. Wait there until then," the operator replies tartly and hangs up.  
Tyler hands the phone back to the cashier without looking at her. "Ethan?" He watches as the guy in the hoodie freezes, puts down a bag of markitos, and runs out of the store. Tyler runs out after him but fails to catch any trace of where he went. The ambulance arrives as Tyler's eyes start to close. He gets up tiredly, aching from the curb of the sidewalk. A woman and a man help him in the claustrophobically cramped back of the ambulance. The woman takes his temp, pulse, and checks his eyes. The man records her findings. "Are the police going to meet us at the hospital, are they already sending people out to look or... what's being done about my friends?" "Oh, don't worry honey, I heard through the grapevine that they found your friends, so you just concentrate on worrying about you." Tyler breathes out a sigh of relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISSSSEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> First time fanfictioning for real (outside of the one time I wrote Tetris fanfiction) so IDK where this is going to go...  
> Continue reading at your own risk...


End file.
